I'd Go Back To December
by WarblersArmy
Summary: Back To December songfic. Sam wrote a song about what has happened between her and Freddie. SEDDDIE! :


**I'd go Back To December :)**

**A/N**: Hello this is my first song fic :). I'm so exited :P Please R&R :)

**Disclaimer**: I own iCarly Lol JK I'm not Dan. I Do Not Own iCarly :( Or the 'Back to December' or Taylor Swift.

**Plot Line:** Sam and Freddie dated in December but Sam broke his heart now she regrets it so she writes a song. A little song I like to call Back To December :) By the amazing Taylor Swift.

**Sam POV**

Okay Sam, it's now or never, c'mon Pucket you're a strong powerful girl. Whose letting nerves take over, darn nerves. Just tell him you need to speak. Why can't I tell him? Oh, I know why cause I broke his heart. We haven't spoken in weeks. Things have gone downhill since the break up. I would just go blank and won't speak, I stopped showing up for iCarly anymore, it hurt me too much. My grades were reaching B's. I would listen and do all my class work do my homework as soon as I got it then I would spend the rest of the day writing songs. But one song was always on my mind. A song I wrote about a month ago. _Back To December_. Suck it up Sam. You're a Puckett. Puckett's always get what they want. I slowly approached him and his dork friends

"Freddie?" I said. He looked surprised. Which is not surprising. Probably for blanking him for weeks. "Can we talk?" he paused then slightly nodded then he followed me to my locker.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. I missed his sweet husky voice.

"Us" the bell sounded, saved by the bell. "Meet at the fire escape five-ish" then I shuffled off to the first period.

The rest of the day seemed to go really slow. When the last bell actually sounded. I ran home and I found my mum on the couch with another guy. "Get a room" I commented then I left to my room up the stairs and grabbed my guitar and shoved it in the case. Then I walked slowly to the Bushwell. On the way I stopped off at the Groovy Smoothie. Today T-bo had some Paninis on a stick. That guy is weird. I grabbed 2 smoothies for myself and quietly slurped away. Then I carried on towards the fire escape. Once I finally reached his fire escape. The balcony was empty. But I found two chairs and set myself down. After a couple of minuets I got bored so I started going through the chords.

"Sam?" Freddie appeared from inside.

"I have lots to tell you but I don't think I can say it at the moment but I think I may be able to sing it. Singing is really important to me. I have never actually sang in front of anyone, not Carly and not even my mum" I started to strum slightly then I started singing.

"_'m so glad you made time to see me__  
__How's life, tell me how's your family__  
__I haven't seen them in a while__  
__You've been good, busier then ever__  
__We small talk, work and the weather__  
__Your guard is up and I know why___

_'Cause the last time you saw me__  
__Is still burned in the back of your mind__  
__You gave me roses and I left them there to die___

_So this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I go back to December all the time__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__I go back to December, turn around and make it all right__  
__I go back to December all the time___

_These days I haven't been sleeping__  
__Staying up playing back myself leaving__  
__When your birthday passed and I didn't call__  
__And I think about summer, all the beautiful times__  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side and,__  
__Realized I loved you in the fall__  
__And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind__  
__You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye___

_So this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I go back to December all the time__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind__  
__I go back to December all the time___

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right__  
__And how you held me in your arms that September night,__  
__The first time you ever saw me cry__  
__Maybe this is wishful thinking__  
__Probably mindless dreaming__  
__If we loved again I swear I'd love you right___

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't__  
__So if the chain is on your door, I understand___

_But this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I go back to December__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__I go back to December, turn around and make it alright__  
__I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind__  
__I go back to December all the time_

___All the time"_

"Wow, Sam that was beautiful… Sam I still love you, even if you don't love me. I will always love you Forever and Always"

Sooo do ya like it, I hope sooo

**Please R&R, for the children :)**


End file.
